


I'm Glad I Met You

by fyf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, I really suck at summaries, M/M, Rated E for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyf/pseuds/fyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl meet in a bar and quickly become interested in each other. However, some people in the small town don't like the idea. Will things go smoothly or will there be trouble up ahead for the pair? Will their relationship manage to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes. I was thinking of only making this a few chapters, but I might make it longer depending on the reaction.
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!

Rick leaned against the bar, his left elbow propping him up whilst his free hand held a glass of vodka and coke. He sipped his drink, looking around the room at who had ventured to the bar that night. As his eyes drifted around the room, he caught a guy in the corner booth looking back at him. Rick couldn't look away, there was just something about this man. He had brown hair which sat just above his shoulders and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a black leather vest over it and black jeans to match. The only colour in his outfit was his cream boots. The other man held his gaze, slowly rising from his seat and making his way towards Rick. A smile creeping onto his face the closer he got. 

Rick let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when the guy stopped in front of him and extended his hand out, for him to shake. Rick pushed off from leaning on the bar, moved his glass to his left hand shook the man's hand with his right. 

“Name's Daryl” the other man said. Rick nodded, Daryl, it suited him well. 

“Rick” realising he was still clasping Daryl's hand he let go and took a minute step back. Daryl seemed to notice and stepped towards him. 

“Never seen you around here before. This your first time coming?” Daryl asked, his gruff voice and slight southern twang of an accent sending shivers down Rick's spine. 

“Yeah, had a rough day at work. Needed to relax” Rick answered. This time, Daryl nodded, seeming content with his answer. 

“You want another?” Daryl asked, looking at Rick's glass. Rick hadn't realised he'd even finished it. 

“Sure” Rick shrugged, turning his body to face the bar and putting the glass down. 

Daryl lifted his hand to get the bartender's attention and when she came over he gave her the order, getting himself the same drink as Rick. A moment later she came back and placed both drinks on the bar, Daryl paid and turned around, his lower back leaned against the bar. Rick turned again, his body now facing Daryl's right side. 

“So what do you work as?” Daryl asked, taking a sip of his drink then looking at Rick. 

“I'm a Sheriff's Deputy” Rick answered. Daryl smirked. 

“You're a cop, makes sense” Daryl replied. Rick's brow furrowed, his head tilting slightly. 

“What do you mean?” Rick questioned. 

“The way you hold yourself, and the way you were looking around earlier, like you were keeping an eye out for trouble” Daryl shrugged. “A lot of cops come in here, although like I say, I've never seen you in here before” 

“I didn't feel like going to my normal bar. I know the staff too well and I'd get endless questions. I wanted a night where I could just sit and drink and like any other person” Rick explained. “So what do you work as?” 

“Mechanic, at the garage just down the road” Daryl answered. Daryl took his weight off the bar and turned his body so that he was facing Rick. 

“Look Rick, I'm guessing you don't normally do this, but do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere private” Daryl asked with fervor. His fingers playing with the rim of his glass nervously. 

Rick drew in a sharp breath at how forward Daryl was. He hesitated for a moment. He'd never done anything sexual with anyone he'd just met. He'd normally take them out on a few dates first, get to know them. But Daryl was different, he couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He wanted to explore every inch of him, feel his muscles move under his fingers. Rick wanted to know every part of him, inside and out, and he'd only just met him, realising this, Rick nodded. Indicating to Daryl they should leave. 

Daryl took a deep breath and threw his head back to down the rest of his drink. When he was finished, he put his now empty glass back down on the bar. He looked pointedly at Rick's glass, which was still in his hand. Rick copied Daryl's action and downed his drink, placing his empty glass on the bar beside Daryl's. He then followed Daryl out of the bar onto the street. 

Rick shivered once outside, the cold breeze swirling around him. Daryl seemed impervious to the change in temperature. 

Daryl managed to catch a cab, opening the door for Rick when it stopped at the curb. Rick smiled and climbed into the car, taking the seat furthest away. Daryl climbed in after, closing the door behind him. 

Rick watched Daryl as he rattled off an address, presumably a motel of some description. Daryl's face was full of expression, his eyes were bright and his body moved fluidly. Eventually Daryl caught Rick looking, for the second time that night. He smirked. 

“What're you staring for?” he asked, a playful tone to his voice. 

Rick shook his head, not wanting to open his mouth and accidentally spill all of his thoughts on the other man. He smiled and turned away, letting his head fall back against the headrest and his eyes slip closed. Rick started bouncing his leg, feeling nerves seep into his bones. A few moments later he felt a hand on his knee, squeezing gently. Rick let out a laugh, keeping the rest of his body still, he placed his hand over Daryl's. A content sigh passing his lips as he enjoyed the journey, excited yet nervous for something, anything to happen between them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl go back to the motel. Rick comes away feeling confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update this. I've had exams and I've found it hard to get back into writing again, so sorry if this reflects that.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! (I would honestly really appreciate it since I'm not happy with this chapter, so I'd like to know what you guys think, please be honest!)
> 
> Thanks again to [Rosie](http://shukagari.tumblr.com) for beta'ing(?) it. Also follow me on [tumblr ](http://fuckyeahflint.tumblr.com)

Daryl slammed Rick's back against the wall, his hands pushing under his shirt, moving around to fan out across his back. Rick groaned, all he could feel was the cold seeping in from the wall and Daryl pinned up against him, all hot and panting. Rick let his head fall back and hit the wall as Daryl slipped one of his legs between his, pushing into Rick slightly, driving him into the wall even more. Rick moaned, the pressure of Daryl's thigh against his dick sending jolts of pleasure through him. 

Rick's hands twisted into the back of the other man's shirt as Daryl started up a harsh pace. Daryl buried his head in the crook of Rick's neck, placing a small kiss there, as his hands moved to grip Rick's ass, forcing his hips harder against his thigh. Rick moaned again, louder this time, his head slumping forward to rest beside Daryl's. His breath coming in short pants wetly against Daryl's ear. One of Rick's hands moved to grip Daryl's tricep, the other moving upwards into his hair; tugging slightly. 

After a moment, Daryl pulled away, taking a minute step away from Rick, who couldn't stop himself from letting out a small whine at the loss of contact. 

“You ready?” Daryl asked. Rick nodded, his heart hammering in his chest as his nerves returned. 

Daryl's slender fingers wrapped around his wrist loosely as he pulled Rick towards the bed. He sat down as the back of his legs hit the foot of the bed; pulling Rick on top of him. Rick ground his hips down, causing Daryl to shiver. Daryl surged upward, catching Rick's lips in a fierce kiss. Rick tilted his head, tracing his tongue over Daryl's lips. The other man opened his mouth and his and Rick's tongues tangled together. Rick continued to grind his hips down as they kissed, making Daryl grip them tighter. Rick was sure there would be hand shaped bruises in the morning. 

Forced to pull away to breathe, Daryl looked Rick in the eye, his eyes wide and clouded with want and need. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were coloured a light shade of red. 

Rick leaned back and pulled off his shoes as Daryl toed his off. Rick then reached down and pulled the vest off Daryl's shoulders; his hands shaking as he moved back to unbutton Daryl's shirt, uncertain if it was from excitement or trepidation. He threw Daryl's shirt and vest away, not caring where they landed, just as long as they were no longer covering Daryl's body. He leaned away from Daryl slightly, his hands moving to the hem of his shirt, Daryl's hands pushed his away, and grabbed the hem instead. He pulled the t-shirt over Rick's head and threw it away, leaning up to kiss him. 

Once again with shaking hands, Rick moved onto his jeans next, his fingers moving quickly over the belt buckle, button and zipper. He stood up from Daryl's lap to pull his jeans down. Stepping out of them, he was left only in his boxers and socks. Daryl's eyes raked up and down his body, a smirk spreading across his face. Rick felt himself blush. He knelt down, working quickly again over Daryl's belt buckle and button and zipper. This time, Daryl stood up and pulled his jeans down. 

Both men were now stood in boxers, facing each other. Tension and lust filling the room. Daryl made the first move, slowly pulling his boxers down as he made eye contact with Rick. Rick followed suit, taking his boxers off. He moved forward, crowding Daryl against the bed, following him down until Daryl's back was flat against the bed, with Rick hovering over him, his forearms bracing him. 

Daryl stared up at Rick, his eyes bright and intense. His fingertips pressing into the small of Rick's back. Rick suddenly felt vulnerable looking into Daryl's eyes. Like Daryl was not just looking at Rick but _seeing_ him, looking under all the confidence Rick projected and seeing all his insecurities and fears. Seeing him for who he really was, and still feeling the desire to be around him. He can't remember anyone looking at him like that, or even anything close to it. Heart hammering in his chest, he leaned down and kissed Daryl forcefully. Daryl responded immediately, his tongue meeting Rick's once again, his hands pulling Rick closer to him. 

After a few moments, when the need to breathe was too much, Rick pulled away. 

“Will you fuck me?” Daryl asked, low and rough. Rick's breath hitched, all he could do was nod. 

“There's a packet of lube and a condom in my back pocket” he continued, his eyes flicking to space beyond the end of the bed, where his jeans lay. 

Rick pushed off him to retrieve the items. He returned a moment later, sitting atop of Daryl, his thighs either side of his hips. Grabbing the packet of lube, he coated some over his finger then resumed his position, hovering over Daryl. 

He leaned his forehead against the other man's. Putting his weight on one arm, his free hand trailed down Daryl's body, moving around the front and then the back of his thighs. 

“You sure?” Rick asked. 

“Certain” Daryl breathed. Rick's hand moved upwards, squeezing Daryl's ass before moving to his entrance. 

* * * 

Rick awoke to sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains, painting the back of his eyelids a light orange colour. He sat up so as to be out of the light. He rubbed his hands over his face and then slowly opened his eyes, squinting at first as his eyes adjusted to the light. His brow furrowed as he looked around a room he didn't recognise, he noticed his clothes were strewn across the floor. The walls were a faded white, there was a small amount of furniture; a chair and desk in one corner with a small reading lamp on it, and a bed side table with drawers and another small lamp to his right.

After a moment, his mind cleared and he realised what had happened last night and why he was here. 

_Daryl_

He turned to his left expecting to see the other man, but the space next to him was empty. Rick felt his heart drop, panic slowly spreading through him. 

Was this just a one night stand? Surely Daryl felt the connection between them last night too? He couldn't have been the only one to feel it... could he? 

In an attempt to quell his panic, he decided to check the bathroom; in case that was the reason for the other man's side of the bed being vacant. 

Rick pulled the covers off him and placed his feet on the floor beside the bed. He pushed himself up and made his way around the bed towards the bathroom; stepping over his clothes on the way. Trying to ignore the ache in his chest as he couldn't see any of Daryl's clothes next to his. 

He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, steeling himself for what lay behind the wood. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. 

Disappointment surrounded him as he took in the empty bathroom. Had he been wrong about it all? Was there nothing between them last night? Did Daryl just want a quick fuck and nothing more? 

Rick took a step back, away from the bathroom, letting his hand fall from the door to his side. He took a deep breath, knelt down and started gathering his clothes. 


End file.
